Nueva vida
by LadyMoon6
Summary: RSU: Cambio. Soy madre de dos adolescentes mujeres y a veces lidiar con mi esposo que es tan sobreprotector, en vez de darme un dolor de cabeza me mata de la risa.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP

¡3.020 palabras!

* * *

_**Nueva Vida**_

A veces lidiar con un esposo como el mío en vez de darme dolores de cabeza, me matan de la risa. Es que no puedo evitar ver las expresiones que pone cuando se trata de sus dos _bebés, _o sea,Tomoe y Ceres Hiragizawa. Las gemelas que tuve hace dieciséis años atrás. Hoy, los dos vamos a ir a dejar a nuestras hijas al instituto que alguna vez fuimos nosotros. _Y otra vez voy a tener que luchar con mi maridito para que no haga una locura._ Es inaudito lo que hace él. Pero bueno, lo amo tal cual es él y es un padre un tanto… _celoso._ Después dice que no se parece en nada a Shaoran, cuando este cela a Nadeshiko. ¡Si son iguales! Sakura y yo, simplemente nos matamos de la risa.

—Mamá, ¿has visto donde deje mi IPod?

—Encima de tu escritorio, a lado de tu laptop, Ceres.

—Mamá, ¿has visto donde deje mi BB?

—Está encima de tu velador cargándose, Tomoe.

Y eso es todas las mañanas con las niñas. Si no es lo uno es lo otro. Qué suerte tengo que ambas sean organizadas con sus cosas, sino sería todo un caos. Ceres es el retrato de su padre, tiene un carácter que es la mezcla de los dos, por decirlo así, es más calmada pero tiene un temple. Tomoe es otro cantar. Ella es el vivo retrato mío cuando yo era adolescente, su carácter es explosivo, fuerte y coqueta, ¡Dios mío me libre si se desata una batalla entre Eriol y ella! Es la que más dolor de cabeza le da a mi esposo y yo me rio. En efecto, ya le ha hecho pasar algunos sustos. Hoy Eriol tiene que viajar y la verdad no sé cuanto dure su viaje a Inglaterra. Solo espero que no se le ocurra contratar a un detective privado para que sigas a las niñas. La última vez que hizo eso casi va a parar al hospital.

Una vez que todos estuvimos listos, subimos al auto y nos dirigimos primero al instituto a dejar a las niñas, luego iríamos al aeropuerto y finalmente yo me llevaría el carro a la corporación. Qué bueno que Eriol y Shaoran viajan juntos, porque sino… Sakura y yo tendríamos que estar llamando a los guardaespaldas para que cuiden de las _bebés,_ según nuestros maridos.

— Papá, ¿Cuándo regresas del viaje? —pregunto Tomoe… mala señal, muy mala.

—No sé, princesa. Tal vez cuando se solucione… —Eriol ya se puso en guardia. _Y empieza el primer round. Eriol Hiragizawa vs Tomoe Hiragizawa, ¿Quién ganara? _— ¿Para que deseas saberlo?

—Por nada. Simplemente curiosidad —respondió mi hija con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. _Eso era peligroso. _

—Cuando solucione el problema de corporación.

Y en eso llegamos al instituto Seijo. El mismo el cual asistimos nosotros cuando fuimos adolescentes. ¡Qué época aquella! Pero son inevitables los cambios. Eso es algo que Eriol y Shaoran deben entender y comprender, pero dudo mucho que lo hagan. Si cuando estábamos de novios eran celosos de cualquier chico que se nos acercase, peor si se trata de las hijas. _Dolor de cabeza_ _para ellos, risas para nosotras._ Las niñas se bajaron despidiéndose de nosotros, mientras observábamos como se acercaban a la puerta principal. Vi como la cara de Eriol se descomponía, al ver como Tomoe empezaba a coquetear con un chico.

—Prometimos no involucrarnos en las relaciones de nuestras hijas, amor. Vámonos.

— ¡No! Pero observa como la mira ese chico. En este momento sabrá quien es Eriol Hiragizawa, no dejare que esos mocosos se aproximen a mis bebés — y luche por qué no se bajara del auto. Sino… ¡Dios me libre!

—Eriol. Por favor —a veces lidiar con este esposo mío sobre nuestras hijas, en vez de darme dolor de cabeza me mata de la risa — recuerda que tu y yo tuvimos quince años y ya éramos novios.

—Eso era diferente — decía con un puchero tierno y adorable — yo era consciente de mis actos y además en esa época, nosotros éramos más sensatos. ¿Quién sabe si esos mocosos le pidan algo indecente, como un trío con mis bebes? No señor, de aquí no me muevo.

Yo solo me reí de la actitud de él. Si tan solo supiera…

En eso vi que llegaba la limosina de Sakura, que también venia a dejar a los chicos. Sakura y Shaoran tuvieron mellizos y pareja para rematar. Nadeshiko Li es el vivo retrato de su madre, tanto físicamente como de carácter, pero eso sí, ella es mucho más coqueta su madre cuando estaba en el instituto. Shaoran Junior Li, es el clon de su padre, pero el carácter es un tanto difícil de entender: arrogante, coqueto, a veces irresponsable, a veces responsable; nunca se sabe que pasara con este chico…_ y el que conquisto el corazón de mi hija Tomoe._ Eriol avanzo el carro, para ver si los chicos ya habrían ingresado al establecimiento, pero solo pudimos ver a un montón de muchachos y a ellos nada. Para él, ya estaban en el curso, para mí y era lo más seguro, estarían ocultos de tal manera que ni mi marido ni Shaoran se percatasen. _Hay cosas que no cambian._

Ya en el aeropuerto nos despedimos y los _hombres_ de las familias nos dijeron que apenas lleguen a Inglaterra, nos llamarían a decirnos cuanto estarían allá. De seguro si doy la noticia a mis hijas, una de ellas saltara de la alegría. Esta dispuesta a conquistar a Li como dé lugar. Solo espero que no salga afectada. Aunque aún no puedo quitarme la imagen de su mirada, estaba triste y deprimida. Lo que me empezaba a preocupar es que tenía los síntomas de una _mujer embarazada._

—Wei. Quiero que preparen un almuerzo para seis personas, y acomodes dos habitaciones más —dijo Sakura despertándome de mis pensamientos —la señora Hiragizawa y sus hijas pasaran el tiempo que el joven Shaoran este fuera de este país.

—Como usted diga, señora.

—Y otra cosa más. Pasa recogiendo a los chicos a la hora de la salida en la limosina.

Dicho esto, Wei se retiro. El fiel mayordomo de la familia Li. Sakura y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el auto para irnos a la oficina. Estaba contrariada y el silencio no me ayudaba en nada, decidí poner la radio.

_Y esta es la canción de Lacuna Coil - Our Truth, canción favorita de Tomoe Hiragizawa. Aquí va esta melodía para ti preciosa. Que tengas un feliz san viernes y disfrutes de tu último día de la semana._

— No sabía que a tu hija le gustase ese tipo de música.

— Créeme que yo tampoco.

Y el silencio se hizo presente hasta llegar a las oficinas. Ya dentro del trabajo, no sentí como el tiempo paso de manera rápida, hasta que Sakura apareció para decirme que ya nos podíamos ir a casa. Por mi buena suerte, ella manejaría, yo andaba sin ganas de hacerlo. Primero, me quede sorprendida por lo de la radio y segundo aún daba vueltas en mi cabeza la idea de que Tomoe no andaba bien. Ella ya ha tenido algunos encuentros fuertes con Eriol, ambos son de carácter fuerte y chocan. Lo curioso es que con Ceres no lo es tanto, tal vez porque ella tiene más genes Hiragizawa, donde se utiliza la diplomacia. Tengo que hablar con ella, eso es definitivo.

Estábamos en la casa cuando escuchamos a los chicos entrar. De nuevo Tomoe tenía la mirada perdida y eso me preocupaba más. Sakura y yo sabíamos que mi hija estaba loca por Junior, pero que este no le daba mucha bola que digamos. Ceres tenía un mejor amigo, Takashi Terada, hijo de Rika Sasaki y Yoshiyuki Terada, ambos lo aprobamos, sin embargo, por su actitud diría que ellos son algo más que simples amigos. Nadeshiko está saliendo con Kenji Yamazaki, hijo de Chiharu Mihara y Takashi Yamazaki, aunque Shaoran no quería, termino aceptando, al fin y al cabo es el hijo de sus amigos de la infancia.

Ese día paso sin complicaciones, pero yo como madre, no pude evitar estar preocupada. ¿Qué le está pasando a Tomoe? Desde la última pelea entre ella y su padre, cambio radicalmente. Eso fue hace un año, exactamente.

**Un tiempo después**

Otro suspiro sale de mis labios. Desde que Eriol se fue a Inglaterra a tratar de arreglar el asunto con los empleados que estaban en huelga por falta de pago, cosa que mi esposo no lo sabía, no he sabido nada de él. Volví a mirar y puede observar como Tomoe conversaba entretenida con su prima Nadeshiko. Sonreí, porque parece que mi sobrino, Shaoran Jr. le gusta Tomoe y no de Ceres, espero que Eriol no se percate, con lo tan sobreprotector que es él con sus hijas.

—Aquí está el correo de tu esposo, Tomoyo —mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar aquello de los labios de Sakura — ¿Aún no hablas con Tomoe?

—No. Cada vez que lo hago, me evade y no sé qué hacer.

Abrí la carta y Sakura se quedo a mi lado. También se percato de los sentimientos de sus hijos y estaba tratando de llevar de la mejor manera posible todo.

—Dice que vendrán mañana de Inglaterra.

—Deberíamos hablar con los chicos — Sentencio mi prima.

En la cena, todos estábamos reunidos, entre comida y conversaciones pude observar más detenidamente a mi hija Tomoe. _Es igual a cuando yo estaba embarazada de ellas_. Comía demasiado chocolate, y a ella no le gusta mucho. Ella come frutilla. Sakura me miro y era hora de entrar a la conversación directa y sincera con los chicos. Somos sus padres y siempre estaremos para ellos, sea lo que sea, justo cuando voy a hablar, escucho la voz de Eriol.

—Buenas noches —saludo mi esposo que venía junto con Shaoran.

—Buenas noches —saludamos nosotros — ¿No que venias mañana? —me anime a preguntar.

—Sí, pero logramos superar el problema y como todo está en tranquilidad, decidimos volver hoy mismo a casa.

Se lo veía contento. Sin embargo, Junior y Tomoe se tensaron. Mis sospechas se acentúan cada vez más. Nuestros esposos se sentaron a lado de nosotras, uniéndose a la conversación. De repente, mi hija y Junior se para de sus asientos.

_Soltarían la bomba._

—Padre, madre, tía Tomoyo y tío Eriol —dijo junior dirigiéndose a sus padres y a nosotros —Tomoe y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Observe como Nadeshiko intercambiaba miradas de angustia con Ceres. El corazón se me va a salir.

— Bien, ¿Qué tiene que decirnos? —pregunto Shaoran serio, muy serio.

—Antes que nada —junior cogió la mano de Tomoe y ella se la apretó fuerte — les queremos decir que Tomoe y yo somos novios.

Silencio. Ambiente tenso y Eriol con cara de pocos amigos. Esto no sería fácil para ninguno.

— Bien. ¿Por qué dijiste antes que nada, Junior? —volvió a preguntar Shaoran. Sakura y yo intercambiamos miradas y decidimos coger la mano de nuestros respectivos esposos. Tendríamos que calmarlo de alguna manera.

—Tío, tía, mamá — Tomoe miro a su padre con mucha tristeza pero no le diría nada. La conocía tan bien — Junior y yo estamos esperando un hijo.

_Y se armo la tercera guerra mundial._

— ¿Qué dijiste Tomoe? —Eriol no podía creerlo.

—Lo que escuchaste…

—No puedo creerlo —bramo mi esposo y se levanto bruscamente de la silla — Te di confianza y me haces esto. Todavía con el hijo de mi mejor amigo.

—Preferible conocido que por conocer, padre.

—No me vengas con eso, Tomoe Hiragizawa. No sé qué pensar.

— ¿Ustedes los sabían, Tomoyo? — me pregunto a mí. Estaba muy alterado.

—No…

—Si —contesto Nadeshiko — Ceres, yo, Kenji y Terada lo sabíamos. Lo ocultamos porque sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Nadeshiko! Son adolescentes, traer un hijo al mundo es de mucha responsabilidad y…

—Un momento, padre —Nadeshiko se levanto violentamente de su puesto — ¿Estas diciendo que no lo somos? ¿Sabes? Ustedes son los que deben madurar. Se comportan como dos adolescente celándonos y en especial mi tío Eriol. ¿Creen que para nosotros es fácil haber sacado a Tomoe de las drogas? ¿Creen que es fácil saber que el hijo que espera no es de mi hermano sino producto de una violación y encima de sus propios empleados? Mi hermano está siendo caballero y se carga con una responsabilidad que no es de él, todo para evitar problemas, pero ¡Basta!

Tomoe lloraba y Junior la tenía abrazada. El silencio en el comedor era evidente, mi esposo y Shaoran estaba en shock. Eso fue demasiada información. Me arme de valor para hablar, pero Sakura se adelanto.

— Tomoe. Mirame —le pidió mi prima mientras se acercaba para abrazarla — ¿Es verdad lo que dijo mi hija?

—Yo empecé a drogarme el año pasado después de la pelea con mi papá. Las burlas en el colegio me afectaron mucho, y lo hice a escondidas de mi hermana, de mis primos y de los novios de ellas…

— ¿Qué novios? —pregunte yo

—Mi novio es Terada, mamá. Kenji y Nadeshiko también son novios. Cierto día, mi hermana no llegaba a donde nosotros nos reuníamos. Junior fue a buscarla y la encontró tirada en el suelo del salón de música. Estaba inconsciente. La llevamos al hospital y ahí nos dijeron que ella sufría de drogadicción.

Miraba a mi hija, estaba pálida, triste. Lo sabía. La intuición de una mujer, la mayoría de las veces acierta, pero el de una madre jamás falla. Vi a mi esposo y estaba llorando, cuando nunca lo hace.

— Nos costó mucho sacarla de ahí. Queme las drogas que tenia y la apoyábamos. Le decía que no le hiciera caso a papá, que solo tiene miedo de perder a una de sus hijas. Pero los muchachos en el colegio la desanimaban. Cierto es que Tomoe coqueteaba, pero siempre aquello terminaba mal. Le decían que el duro de Hiragizawa dejaría a sus dos hijas en el celibato y que no éramos normales.

—Hace dos meses, fui a la oficina de mi papá —prosiguió Junior — Estábamos todos, y la recepcionista me dijo que mi padre y mi tío habían salido. Decidimos esperar para hablar. Fue cuando escuchamos unos gritos que provenían desde la oficina de mi tío Eriol — Se quedo callado y apretó aún más sus puños. Estaba disgustado.

—Cuando entramos, vimos a Tomoe siendo violada por uno de los empleados de mi tío y de mi papá. Bueno — el gesto de Ceres se reflejaba entre disgusto y asco — Era cuatro tipos y mi hermana lloraba para que la dejaran. Junior, Kenji y Terada entraron a molerlos a golpe. Había sido tarde.

Comprendimos todo. Eriol se paro y miro a Sakura. Solo abrazo a su bebé y ambos lloraron. Estábamos consternados. En ese tiempo, los chicos nos explicaron todo, la cara de Shaoran y de Eriol era de un enojo muy fuerte. Para ambos, nosotras y sus hijos son lo primero y darían lo que fueran por la seguridad de sus familias. Entendí que en estos dos meses, los gestos de Tomoe y su mirada triste se debían a eso. La forma en que me evadía, era para no tener que enfrentarse a un interrogatorio, pensando que tal vez yo sería como su papá.

—Lo siento — dijo mi hija después de un tiempo. Sin embargo, no había visto a Shaoran — Yo lo siento. Los defraude y…

—Shhh No es tu culpa. Solo tuviste un concepto errado de la protección que te daba tu papá —le dije mientras la acunaba en mis brazos —él solo quiere lo mejor. Pero ahí estuvieron tus amigos y tu hermana. ¿Por qué no viniste a mí?

—Tenía miedo.

La deje dormir. Junior la cargo hasta la habitación y la dejo acostada. De nuevo reunidos, nos percatamos que no estaba Eriol. ¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos? Nadeshiko nos conversaba, ahora más calmada, por todo lo que pasaron. Que dos meses me hayan ocultado el embarazo de Tomoe, no tiene nombre, pero en cierto modo los entendían. Junior me juro que él se haría cargo del niño y aunque le dije que no era necesario, me sorprendió sus palabras. Inclusive, Sakura estaba sorprendida. Definitivamente es el clon exacto de su padre.

—No tía. Yo amo a Tomoe, siempre estuve enamorado de ella, solo que soy tímido y me costaba decirlo. Pero con lo que paso… quiero matar a esos desgraciados. Hare lo que fuera por que ella esté bien y juro que la hare feliz y le daré todo lo que se merece.

Otro silencio más. Casi a la media noche llegaron nuestros maridos. Se los veía enojados, pero satisfechos. No me quiero imaginar que habrán hecho.

—Fuimos a la empresa. Vimos los videos de seguridad de hace dos meses y ya descubrimos quienes fueron. Mañana será un día muy especial para esos malditos que se atrevieron a tocar a mi bebé. ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto mirando a su alrededor

—La deje dormida en su habitación, tío —contesto seguro Junior.

Eriol le dio una palmada en el hombro. Aceptaba esa relación. Después de aquella noche, Ceres me termino de contar que ellos hablaron con el director para que no le hagan nada a Tomoe, entendía la situación por la que pasó y sobre todo porque nos conocía demasiado bien y sabía que no eran chicos locos, sino más bien centrados y responsables. _Como pasa el tiempo._

_Cambio_, una palabra sencilla pero al mismo tiempo difícil de comprender. Todos cambiamos con el pasar del tiempo, con el vivir de cada día, aprendemos de nuestros errores. Hoy me siento feliz, fuimos a que Tomoe se haga el chequeo, estábamos todos presentes y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Tendría dos nenes. Eriol cuidaba mucho de ambas, pero ya no tanto. Ahora su mano derecha, Junior y Terada, eran los encargados de hacerlo. Siempre estaban ahí, atentos a lo que sucedía. Nadeshiko siguió con su relación y todos los fines de semana nos reunimos para conversar. No solo nuestras familias, sino también nuestros amigos de la infancia.

_Nunca hay que temer al cambio. Siempre se da y es por algo. Es una manera de aprender que somos humanos y que aún nos falta por crecer._

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui les traigo este nuevo reto con la palabra Cambio. Es un oneshot, donde ya no solo manejo a los personajes de CCS, sino que manejo a los hijos de estos. Espero que les guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño.

Si se habrán dado cuenta, he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir. No he dejado por completo mi estilo, solo que ando probando unos nuevos para ver si los agrego al que ya tengo. Y bueno, para saber si les gusto, me dejan un **Review** diciendome que les parecio o si me quieren linchar.

Nos vemos la proxima semana. Besos.

PD: perdón por la tardanza en publicar, tuve ciertos contratiempos.


End file.
